


whatever she wants

by brightpinkpeppercorn



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpinkpeppercorn/pseuds/brightpinkpeppercorn
Summary: This is PWP. Mal will give Padme whatever she wants.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	whatever she wants

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something completely different. I probably will go back to the original idea in part two of this drabble. In the meantime, I present a work that is completely gratuitous.

The heat from his mouth scorched her skin as he growled into her neck, “I’d do anything for you, Kit.” Padme’s response was wordless, just a heavy exhale while his fingers unlaced her corset vest. Then, the straps over her outer garment were carelessly tossed onto the floor of his guest chamber.

Mal repeated his pledge against her shoulder, lips trailing behind the fabric being pulled down her arms. Though the fireplace warmed the room, Padme shivered and her newly exposed skin tingled as her dress pooled around her knees. Nights like these, in the privacy provided behind bolted doors, Mal would promise her anything she desired in the realms.

And she would tease him in return as she fell apart from his kisses, his touch. “Would you bring me the tiara from a Grobar Chief?” A throaty hum, vibrating against the slope of her neck, served as affirmation. Sparks of excitement, anticipation shot through her whole body as he shifted down her mostly bare form to rid the bed of her dress. The rough yet gentle touch of his hands hazed her mind, dulling her quick wit and sharp tongue. Briefly, she paused, struggling to collect her thoughts before requesting, “A scale from a mermaid’s tail?”

“I’d bring you the sacred treasure of the Sea Goddess herself.” Gods, that voice, rich like treacle in her ear - Padme wished to be devoured. She gasped when he grabbed her hair and tilted her head to capture her lips. Desperate for more contact, her skin now on fire, Padme twisted to face him, seizing his blouse and fumbling to undo the buttons. The smooth skin of her chest collided into the rugged planes of his, and her movement against him provided delicious friction, making her moan into their kiss. His hands wandered up her thighs, resting along the curve of her backside to grasp the last piece of small-clothes covering her body, sliding it down her legs. “Tell me what else,” Mal murmured.

Before she could answer, his lips left hers to drag along her neck and collarbone, finally lingering between her breasts. Their eyes locked and the tension building between her legs intensified as his beard tickled and tongue teased her hard, sensitive peaks. “Mal, I …” Padme barely choked out the words. Anticipation mounted and she could hardly keep her eyes open to watch him kiss a trail down her stomach before lying beneath her. With a sharp exhale as he pulled her near, she confessed, “... I am yours, my love.”

When he nibbled her inner thigh, she shivered; when his tongue swept along her velvet skin, she whined. Wantonly, Padme rocked her hips, craving full contact with his mouth, tongue, beard. Mal gripped her hip with one hand to keep her steady and allow him to consume her arousal, licking and tracing every inch of her. When his skilled mouth enveloped her clit and the one, then two, clever fingers of his other hand sunk into her, Padme screamed. Attempts at speech were stunted as sparks of electricity and incredible pleasure coursed throughout her body.

“Oh … Oh, Gods …” Shallow breaths and a blank mind reduced Padme to a primal state, intending only to chase the euphoria. The slow curls and circles of his tongue weren’t enough, the crooking of his fingers inside her wasn’t enough. She craved even more. Though her legs quaked, Padme grabbed his hand, placing it on her breast (she knew this would only work with the experienced Rogue). There he kneaded the tender flesh and rolled her nipple between his fingertips.

She was close. So close to that sweet release she begged for.

Pleasure finally reached the crescendo and Padme came. Mal’s name escaped her mouth in a melody. Stunned, she collapsed on the bed, muscles loose like jelly. She could only watch her lover - every bit, if not more proficient than he bragged to be - lick his fingers, savoring her slick which coated them. Her eyes then followed his form, crawling over her body.

Stroking her now crimson cheek with his thumb, Mal confessed, “And I am yours.”

In a state of bliss, Padme hummed and closed her eyes, savoring his weight atop her. They shared an unhurried kiss, laced with her taste. Slowly, her hands roamed his body, gently tugging away any clothes he was still wearing. The lazy moments allowed her to recover. She slowly blinked her eyes open, ready to ask him another question. “Will you indulge my every fantasy, your magnificence?”

He chuckled. “Yes. Gods. Anything.” Mal brushed a damp strand of hair off Padme’s forehead and curled his lips into a smile. “Even if you didn’t just fulfill one of my favorites.” She playfully swatted his shoulder. “How can I satisfy you, Kit?”

Right as her mouth opened to answer, there was a knock on his guest chamber door.


End file.
